Ruby Tears
by Shuriken16
Summary: Side Story: Set in 2017, DCA Agent Jamie Martin confronts the infamous Zero, an Emmisary of the Zenith Empire who ls seeking to rebuild the Empire after the KG teams defeat them months prior. But what is it about Zero that bugs Jamie so much? If you think this is the story between Jamie, the KG Team and the resurfacing Zero Empire, this is just the beginning!


_(A/N: The following one-shot is not canon, which means that despite taking place much farther in the storyline than where it's currently at, (at the time of writing this, Duel Masters: ZX is at its second chapter) the following plotline will not affect the actual storyline at all, making this 90% spoiler-free (Spoilers entails cards featured in much later sets) With all of this said, Read, enjoy and look forward to what acumashindorballomu and I are cooking up in the near future :) )_

* * *

_It's been Six Months since he died… six months I walked this earth with the feeling of revenge residing in my heart. We've been through so much in the two years that we've known each other; we saved both Earth and the Kaijin no Sekai from the threats that faced both worlds time and time again. Everything from Neo Bolshack Dragon, to the Lost Crusaders lead by ARC, a psychotic computer program who regained his original body of the Legendary Crusader: King Alcadeias. There was also the hybrids issue and the Aliens when they leaked from the Kaijin no Sekai. As S-Ranks we are trained to deal with issues such as these. Before that we were just a bunch of High School kids just loving the game. And that's when they showed up…_

_The Zero Civilization…_

* * *

The dark clouds and the heavy rain that followed gave NYC an ominous atmosphere that morning; but not as ominous as the atmosphere in the heart of Central Park…

As the rain continued to poor, the mysterious man stood before me, dressed in a white suit and a red tie, wearing the infamous white mask that gave him the nickname: Zero. He had his arms crossed, as if he was waiting for me to do or say something.

"It ends today…" I told him. "The Zeniths will fall once and for all!"

The Unknowns and Zeniths, as it turns out were the masterminds of the Alien's plot to take over Earth, after the Fall of the Civilizations in the Kaijin no Sekai. We've managed to defeat them, but unfortunately, some of the survivors are still trying to continue where their leaders left off. It's been a long, hard six months, but after all of the hard work that the DCA has been putting in, only one remained. And Zero, is the last remaining emissary of the Zenith…

"Jamie Martin… it has been far too long. How have you been holding up since our last encounter? I understand that you haven't been the same since that nuisance of the Kaijudo Master opposed me. What was his name again…?" he asked me.

I balled my fist up, my Kaijudo Energy sparking around my right hand from my building fury. The vibrant colors of Red, Yellow and Green encircled my palm as I unlocked my deck from my case.

"You are going to pay for what you did…" I snarled. "Kettou Da!"

He scoffed. "As hot-headed as ever…" he held his hand out, a deck materializing in his hand. "Yoshi!"

Five teal-colored shields encircled us as our decks hovered next to us. Five cards shot from the top of the decks and circled around one another as our respected Kaijudo Energies generated a light platform beneath us also.

"DUEL START!" we both exclaimed.

The thunder above us cracked in the sky, amplified by our respected Kaijudo Energies as we began our duel

"I charge Fire Mana and end my turn!" I reached for one of the floating cards and through it towards the platform below, it flashing red as the card entered.

Zero reached for a card and looked at it. "I charge Nature mana and end my turn as well." He did the same, the platform under him flashing Green.

I drew, tossing Light mana into the platform, it flashing Yellow this time.

"I summon Clap, Guard of Hope!" I called out as the platform flashed.

Behind me, a blonde-feathered fire bird with red and blue wings and two alien-like bird heads for claws materialized behind me. I turned back to it as it nodded to me. I could always rely on Clap to have my back.

"One of the Hope Defenders… Knowing that you're in possession of the 'Flame of Hope' is indeed intriguing." Zero commented as he drew. "I set Water mana and summon Aqua Hammer Price." He threw the card down as it shone blue as the futuristic-looking Liquid Man materialized behind him.

I drew my next card and finally threw down my own Nature mana. "I Summon Cocco Lupia!"

The small Red bird with her flute materialized behind me and flew to my shoulder.

"You ready for this Flare?" I asked her.

The Lupia bird nodded. "More than ever." She tweeted back to me. She flew off and returned to her position behind me.

"Clap, Break his shield, ike!" I commanded him as he dove forward. He screeched, a blue energy arrow materializing inside his beak. He shot it through one of the shields as it shattered, reducing his number to four.

The shield rematerialized into his circling hand as he kept his arms crossed. "My turn…"

He drew and tossed the card into his mana. "I summon Bronze-Arm Tribe, and add the top card of my deck into my mana zone."

A Purple variant of a Bronze-Arm Tribe materialized behind him, as the top card of his stack flipped over into the platform, shining a blue color as it landed.

"Aqua Hammer Price, Attack Clap, Guard of Hope." He ordered.

Aqua Hammer Price leapt into the air and opened its book, a blue hammer extending from the pages of the book. And when Aqua Hammer Price attacks…

"HARDCORE JUDGE!" We both exclaimed as both top cards of our decks flipped upon exclamation.

My deck revealed DNA Spark, a cost 6 Spell, while his deck revealed Natural Snare, a cost 6 spell as well. But since we tied, he wins the matchup.

Both cards slid under our decks as an additional card popped from his deck and into his hand.

I didn't like the fact that he won that Hardcore Judge. I also didn't like the fact that our creatures beat each other, the ensuring explosion happening overhead.

Our creatures went to our respective graves as I drew my next card. I sent the Fire Spell to mana and revealed a Nature creature in my hand.

"I summon Silver Shovel! With his ability, I send him to my mana zone, and you have to send one of your creatures to your mana zone."

A blue-cat like creature dressed in a white uniform with red and green flame patterns materialized behind me. He began to dig a hole into the ground with his energy shovel, jumping right in afterward.

"I choose Bronze-Arm tribe." Zero announced as Bronze was swallowed by the hole that appeared under it.

"I end my turn." I told him, allowing him to draw.

Zero drew and sent the card into his mana zone. The area under him lit up in a pure whitish, silver color; the color of the Zero Civilization.

"I Summon Cyber N World." He said as the blue-veined, black bodied Cyber Command Giant materialized behind him. The white armor on N World activated, taking our graveyards and our hands and reshuffling them back into our decks, resetting our hands back to five cards.

As a water expert, I knew how low my hand was getting and I didn't like that fact. So for him to play N World know was the best thing to happen to me.

I took a quick glance at what my hand looked like at that moment: Bolshack Nexus Dragon, Bombazar Xtreme Dragon, Peace Lupia, Galaxy Shot- HELL and Hyperspatial Gaial Hole. Considering where my mana was at now, which was currently five, and Cocco Lupia's reducing capabilities, this couldn't have ended up better for me.

"I end my turn." Zero said.

And that's when I devised my counter attack.

I drew my next card and sent the Silver Shovel to mana. "I summon Bombazar Xtreme Dragon!" I called out.

The Red Armored Green dragon materialized behind me, armed with one flaming shield on his left Claw, and a flamethrower-like sword on his right. I felt the Kaijudo energy travel back into me as Bombazar resetted my mana.

"Since Bombazar untaps my mana, I also summon Bolshack Nexus Dragon!"

Bolshack Dragon materialized behind me, My partner, Blaze ready to get in on the action.

"Bolshack Nexus Dragon searches my deck for a creature with 'Lupia' in its name. With it, I bring out Mach Lupia as well!"

A red Fire bird, with similar armor to Blaze materialized next to him.

"Mach Lupia gives all of my Armored Dragons Speed Attacker!"

"Is that right?" He asked. "That's not good, now is it?"

"As I said, Zero: It ends here! Bombazar, Double Break!"

Bombazar roared and flew forward, slashing two shields apart.

"Bolshack Nexus Dragon, Break his—"

"Now, now, I wouldn't be so hasty…" He interrupted me. "Shield Triggers: I summon two Pudding, Reversal Princesses!"

My body froze, seeing two blue-haired creatures in indigo dresses materialize and giggle. They flew over to my side and launched energy attacks at both Blaze and Flare.

"I…can't move!" Blaze struggled to say.

"Neither… Can I!" Flare added.

"Pudding, Reversal Princess taps or untaps one creature in the battle zone." Zero explained to them.

"Crap!" I said, realizing that my attack was unsuccessful. I watched as Bombazar and Blaze returned to my hand.

"My turn." Zero said as he drew and set mana. "I think it's now time to show you what you're dealing with: I cast: Hogan Blaster!"

Hogan Blaster is a Water Spell that shuffles the user's deck and reveals a card. If that card is a Creature they can put it into the Battle Zone, if it's a spell, they can cast it for free.

I watched as Zero's deck shuffled itself, hoping for him to get a dead draw. My prayers went unheeded.

The card revealed itself as a Cost 13 Evolution creature…

Zero's Zenith creature…

"Super Infinite Evolution Omega!" He announced as the Pudding Twins and the platform under him began to glow. The platform gave up the card as it joined the duo, reforming into a Giant creature.

"Jamie Martin, meet the King of the Zeniths: Saigo, Climax of the End!

The white-colored Giant roared, the rain bouncing off of its massive body. Four serpent heads extended from its back with various crystals encircling him as well. A stray bolt of lightning hit the creature, shooting energy throughout its body. Its torso, arms and legs coursed with gold energy and the serpent heads each held balls of energy within their mouths, the top two heads, red balls, while the lower two, green.

"Born from the hollow shells of the fallen Zenith Generals, Saigo and I will continue where Lord Shangri-La left off, starting, with the death of Lady Amaterasu!"

The giant Zenith roared in agreement as I held my ground. I've faced bigger threats than this thing, he wasn't about to intimidate me!

"Saigo, Quadruple break! And with Saigo's ability, for every Zero Creature under him, I send one card from your hand into your mana zone!"

And just like that, three cards were forced out of my hand and they dropped into the platform. Bombazar, Bolshack and Peace disappeared, leaving me with the two spells. Out of all times for my luck to drop now had to be the time…

The shields lined up to protect me, but Saigo's blasts turned them to ash almost instantly. Of course, this was a minor setback.

"Shield Trigger: Panic Room! Cyber N World to your shield zone!

The Shards of that shield surrounded N World and latched on, turning him into a Shield which resided next to the two remaining ones.

"I also break one of your other shields!" I added, as I chose one of the other two. The shield shattered and returned to his hand.

"Nicely done." Zero commented. "You won't be so lucky next turn."

"We'll just see about that!" I drew my next card and realized that Zero was wrong: I was lucky!

"I cast: Hyperspatial Gaial Hole and bring out Gaial Kaiser!"

And as such, a wormhole opened behind me, shooting out a crimson-armored Dragon Warrior arms with twin flaming arm blades. Gaial Kaiser, my personal Hyper Creature.

"Gaial Kaiser, Double break!" I ordered him as he nodded and took out the final two shields.

"Cocco Lupia, Todome—"

"Shield trigger: Natural Snare on Cocco Lupia!"

The vines from the spell suddenly erupted from the ground and entangled flare, crushing her and sending her into the platform to be mana.

"Sorry flare…" she was gonna kill me, I just knew. "I still have one creature left, Mach Lupia Finish it!"

"Not happening. Shinobi Strike 4: Falconer, Lightfang Ninja to the Battle Zone; Block the attack!"

"For real?!" I said surprised.

Mach soared at high speed towards Zero, but was slammed by a yellow orb that was faster. The guardian disappeared back into Zero's deck afterward.

"I… end my turn…" I growled fustruated.

Zero drew his card and revealed it. "I summon Silva, Guard of Betrayal!"

My heart stopped at the sight of the card. It was Silva… That was CJ's Defender…

The Giant Green wolf-like creature materialized and howled next to Saigo.

"Who are you…?" I asked Zero.

"Your destruction… Saigo, Break her final shields!"

"Shinobi Strike Four! Falconer Block it!" I screamed as Falconer barely blocked the attack. It exploded as they connected, my eyes still fixed on Zero. Gaial Kaiser was hit by Saigo's blast and was sent back to the Hyperspatial Zone. I regretted watching him get hurt but I couldn't do anything to stop it.

"Tell me, WHO ARE YOU?!" I screamed again, desperately wanting to know who was behind the mask.

"Defeat me and you'll find out…"

I snickered, not having any speed attackers to make a final attack. But I did have one card in my hand that would make an impact here and now.

I drew and revealed the card. "I summon Jin, the Savage General! Come, Tsume!"

A giant white wolf dressed in sapphire-blue uniform with green energy blades howled as he materialized. He looked down and saw Jamie standing, looking back at him.

"You're almost out of energy, you sure summoning me was smart?" The wolf asked.

"Tell me something; does he seem familiar to you?"

The wolf looked over to Zero and judging by his expression, he felt the same feeling that I felt moments before. It was no mistaking it.

"That can't be…" Tsume said.

Zero began to laugh. "What's the matter? You two act like you've seen a Ghost…"

"You're CJ, aren't you…?" I asked him. "Please… tell me it's you!"

Zero held his hand out, the mark of the Zenith glowing within his palm. "CJ died six months ago… I'm all that's left of him… Silva, break her last shield!"

Silva howled and raced over, taking out the final shield.

"Jamie!" Tsume roared in concern.

As I looked up, I watched Zero remove his mask. It really was CJ. But his irises were red, and the mark of the Zenith flashed in his eyes as well, just like the others we've faced.

That may have been him, but Saigo had complete control over him…

"Because I'm a gentleman, I will let you see the face of your beloved one final time; that is, so you know that it was him that killed you… Todomeda!"

I looked up and saw Saigo charge one final attack. And as it launched, all I could think of was CJ…

I flew back a few feet, hitting the ground and rolling afterward. I felt myself lose consciousness as I took one more look at Zero who had the smirk on his face that I always imagined he had behind his mask.

"And now to put an end to you." He said amused at my state. "Saigo, kill her."

Saigo roared and charged one final attack. Fortunately for me, Tsume wasn't having that.

Said Creature lunged forward and decked Saigo, making it step back. Tsume roared as he held his fist in the air, summoning Blaze from my deck, who then summoned Flare as well. My three friends weren't going to let me die, not here not now.

"Just like old times, Huh?" Tsume turned to his two companions.

"Somewhat…" Blaze replied. He roared as his armor generated an Evo Crystal, evolving it into a golden version of him with bright orange and blue wings and a gold bladed lance.

"Bolshack Ulpheus, Solar Dragon… this has gotten interesting."

Blaze held it's blue claw out towards the sky and fired an blast of energy with it, opening a worm hole that released Gaial Kaiser from the Hyperspatial zone.

"Everyone in attendance?" Tsume looked around. "Good. Alright class: You may begin!"

Blaze, Gaial Kaiser, Flare and Tsume all rushed forward and attacked the giant to attempt to subdue it. Unfortunately the power of the Zenith was too much for them, and they were all blown back easily, much to my dismay.

I was running out of energy and I didn't think I could last much longer. Zero noticed that, and I knew when he said this:

"Saigo, that's enough fun. We have more important things to take care of at the moment, leave her and her creatures to die."

Saigo turned to his partner and turned back to us. Saigo charged one more bit of energy and launched it, to make sure the job was done. Zero, didn't bother to call it off.

Gaial Kaiser and Blaze intercepted the attack and were blown back behind me, much to the horror of both Flare and Tsume. I was too weak to react, but that just shows how loyal my partners are…no matter what happens they have my back, and I'm eternally grateful for that…

And that's when I finally fell unconscious.

* * *

"You sense that…?"

"This area reeks of Zenith. Hey Geeta, check this out!"

The bald-headed man pushed his glasses up and made his way towards his younger, red-headed partner who cradled the unconscious DCA agent in his arms.

"Jamie Martin?" Geeta recognized. "She's the one that went after Zero, huh?"

"And by the looks of it, it didn't end well." Kubrick, the younger gentleman said. He looked over and saw her deck scattered near them, the assortment of Light, Fire and Nature cards. "At least she's still breathing."

"Get her deck. We're bringing her back to HQ. Inform her team of her whereabouts as well."

Kubrick nodded and handed her over to Geeta. As he began to recover the cards, his hand fell upon one that was out of place—A White card.

"Yo Geeta!" Kubrick exclaimed. "Did you know she had a Zenith with her?!"

Getta was taken aback by his comment. "A Zenith? That's impossible! The only one left is Saigo."

"Well, looks like Saigo's not alone." He picked up the card and showed him. It was a picture of a Rainbow-colored dragon warrior with a bright red mane."

"Galoru Kaiser, Zenith of Absolute Victory? Seems to be a bit of a mouthful don't you think?" Kubrick looked over.

"Let's just call him Galoru Kaiser for short." Geeta suggested. "Where did he come from anyway?"

"Beats me…" Kubrick said, shuffling the deck. "But wherever he came from, we're gonna need his help to beat Saigo and Zero. For all we know, they probably crossed over dimensions already to start hunting the Zeniths."

"In that case we don't any time to lose, now do we?" Getta reminded him.

"Right. Let's get going…" he nodded. He then skimmed through her deck. "She's missing two cards…"

"What was that?" Geeta turned to him.

"Nothing, just lost in thought." Kubrick gave him a quick smile.

Getta turned back and the duo continued to make their way back to base…


End file.
